


Evalesco (I grow strong.)

by sleepyshaman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ????Keith, Alternate Universe - Magic, Aristocracy, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dark Magician!Shiro, Earth Magician!Hunk, Earth Shaman!Hunk, F/F, F/M, Forest Nymph!Pidge, Gay Keith (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Magic gangs, Magical Realism, Mortal!Keith, Nature Magician! Pidge, Reaper!Shiro, Riots & Revolutions, Shiro is a good guy tho, Water Magician!Lance, adding as i go, for now, klance, take a sip of this fic, trans male pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshaman/pseuds/sleepyshaman
Summary: From the moment his mother and father sent him away as a young boy, Lance knew he was different. Different from the girl his age across the street and all his peers in school. His mother left him with a book he could not read and words to the wise.“Question like a child, reason like an adult, and write like a sage.”Or; Lance was sent off at a young age to study the origins of his gift; a gift of magic and charms. But, the world of magic is not what he seemed. Dark revolutions are around the corner, a suspicious mortal seems to be always in the crossfire, and Lance finds that he has bitten off more than he can chew.





	Evalesco (I grow strong.)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I was laying in my bed at 2 in the morning and I was like WHAT IF- and ended up with this.

_ “Mama, I don’t understand, why are you letting these men take me?” Lance cried, a small sock lion his mother had sewn herself clung harshly to his chest as tears flowed down his lips in steady streams. _

 

_ His mother, Rosa, smiled sadly, bending down to his level and running a soft, calloused hand through her son’s curled, caramel hair. “Lance, hijo, these men will not hurt you. They are going to your tío, you remember him, right? Your tío Guadalupe. He’s going to help you learn who you truly are and how to keep you and your family safe.” _

 

_ ‘“I don’t understand,” Lance whined, gripping his mother’s soft shirt beneath his small palm. _

 

_ “You’re special, hijo.” She placed a watery kiss upon his forehead. “You’re going to be part of something that will make the whole world know your name.” _

  
  


Looking back on that conversation eight years today, Lance should’ve known what his mother was talking about. He should’ve known that he came from a long line of magicians of the highest caliber and the lamest name. But out of the countless siblings and their magical aptitude, Lance never thought that he would be the one his mother would choose to pursue and uphold their family name.

 

His tío, Guadalupe, was his mother’s blood related little brother. He was nice enough, but extremely strict when it came to training Lance in the ways of  _ Mcclain _ family magic, whatever that meant. He was rather tall, built much thicker than Lance with dark, freckled skin and thick, black hair. Guadalupe Mcclain was a wonderful magician of water and charms. That was all the Mcclain magic was about,  _ water _ and  _ charming _ .

 

Lance, now at the ripe age of eighteen, had mastered basic magic (simple spells of everyday life), his water based magic, and most legal charms. Guadalupe had already situated him in an apartment in the great city of San Francisco. Nothing too shabby but nothing overly expensive. He had sent him off with a sack full of gold for his magical needs and a wallet bulging with one hundred dollar bills for everything else. A job with the government agency:  _ Altea’s Angels _ had been situated in an elite group named  _ Voltron _ , only for the best magicians with high family names.

 

Lance had been shooed off Guadalupe’s farm with haste, driving an old honda he had gotten for his birthday and a shit-eating grin on his face. It was Lance Mcclain vs. The World now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest chapter I've ever written. Everything else should be pretty long.
> 
> ~sleepyshaman


End file.
